La familia
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Una pequeña reunion Dumbledore, escrita con mucho cariño para Silvers Astoria Malfoy. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Todo para Jotaká.

_Esta historia esta dedicada con todo mi amor de ficker a Silvers Astoria Malfoy, mi AI.Y también esta dedicada a la linda de Sol, mi beta._

I-Ariana. 

Albus Dumbledore consultó su reloj de muñeca. El viento corría fuerte y le hacía llevarse las manos a la parte superior de sus brazos, en un intento de protegerse el pecho. Las estrellas y manecillas le respondieron lo que él ya sabía, que sus hermanos venían tarde. «Tamaña novedad», pensó, moviendo el pie con impaciencia. Aberforth pasaría por Ariana, que todavía tenía problemas con las apariciones aunque ya contaba cincuenta años de edad y había logrado la autorización para vivir sola hace 10, a su pequeño departamento muggle en la ciudad. Albus ya podía verlos.

Aberforth se detendría en la portería para que llamasen a la señorita del 32-C. El conserje lo haría, para luego responderle que Ariana quería que el señor subiese. Aberforth suspiraría y luego reclamaría entre dientes que su hermana seguía siendo una mimada. Pero no estaría verdaderamente enojado. Se subiría al ascensor (manteniendo las apariencias, claro está) y se concentraría, apareciendo justo en la puerta de la menor de los Dumbledore.

Tocaría la puerta con el ceño fruncido de impaciencia. En el umbral se dejaría ver Ariana, aun en su pijama rosado calzada con pantuflas de vaca. Entraría con pasos amplios, tratando de hacer presión psicológica en su hermana para que se apurase.

–Vamos Arianne, sabes que nos íbamos a juntar a las 3 en el cementerio.

Ella se pasearía por la casa en un gesto nervioso, sacando y poniendo las cosas en el mismo lugar en el que estaban, vistiéndose a pedazos. Lo miraría unos segundos.

– ¿Y?

–Y –Aberforth gesticularía exageradamente con las manos, como siempre cuando algo le exaspera–, ya sabes cómo se pone Albus cuando no llegamos a la hora.

–Nunca llegamos a tiempo en las reuniones familiares –diría ella con ese tono especial y carente de sentimiento característico de Ariana Dumbledore.

Aberforth seguiría con su juego de manos.

–Ya lo sé querida, pero hoy no es un día como cualquiera y tú lo sabes, hermanita.

Ariana se pondría triste de inmediato y detendría su paseo incesante. El azul de sus ojos se haría acuoso y su boca se arquearía. Aberforth se acercaría a ella, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo de oso, de esos que solo su hermano sabe dar. Se quedarían en esa posición unos segundos, mientras él le soba suavemente la espalda. Lágrimas indeseadas se escaparían de los ojos azules de Ariana, tan parecidos a los de Aberforth y a los del mismo Albus.

–Shh, shhh. Sobreviviremos a hoy, tal como hemos sobrevivido los últimos 30 años, querida. La muerte es así, siempre recordándonos que está ahí presente en el círculo de vida. Es parte de todo y no es culpa de nadie.

Ariana se separaría de su hermano, aun con cierto desasosiego en el alma. A veces desearía que su madre estuviera ahí para mimarla, para decirle que es la niña más bonita de la tierra y que nadie le va a hacer daño. Pero no se puede quejar de su suerte, pues eso sería ser una desagradecida de lo que le tocó vivir y eso jamás. No cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo.

II-Aberforth. 

Cementerio es igual a silencio. Es un campo abierto con excepción de algunos árboles dispuestos en filas. Los Dumbledore tienen la mirada azul baja, cada uno con su propia carga emocional. El viento los mece suavemente, pero nadie presta atención al exterior. Lentamente, Aberforth se acerca a Ariana y le pasa la mano por los hombros.

Juntos se acercan a su hermano mayor y lo incluyen en su pequeña cofradía. La cofradía de los Dumbledore.

Juntos dan una última mirada a la tumba de Kendra Dumbledore. Piedra roja, plana rodeada de césped al ras que indica que los restos de aquella que los engendró, los amamantó, los consoló de su miedo a oscuridad y los observó con pena, mientras se alejaban de ella en un tren rumbo a un castillo que se convertiría en su segunda casa y que terminaría por marcar las diferencias entre ellos, yacen allí inmóviles, tristes y eternos. Aunque jamás olvidados. Albus hace un movimiento de muñeca, varita en mano y un ramo de claveles nace. Todos asienten, sin lágrimas.

Y juntos se alejan, en dirección a una zona determinada del terreno. No tardan en desvanecerse.

Lo único que no se desvanece es la sonrisa puesta en la cara de Aberforth. La familia es la familia.

III-Albus 

Una sensación extraña invade a la chica y al menor de los hermanos. Esperan al director de Hogwarts, encargado de cocinar el almuerzo y algo les aprieta el pecho, a medio camino entre la angustia, la tristeza y la nostalgia. Ariana se muerde el labio insistentemente hasta que un hilillo rojo se asoma por la comisura de su boca pequeña.

– ¡Hey! –Aberforth tiene el ceño fruncido. Parece adquirir un semblante paternal.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Y si Aberforth es el padre, ciertamente Ariana es la hija.

– ¡Deja eso, que te estás haciendo daño! –gruñe él. Su hermana mayor está dispuesta a replicar, cuando Albus Dumbledore aparece. Trae encima un delantal blanco, que le cubre el pecho y la parte superior de las piernas. En sus manos ajadas se sostiene con precariedad una fuente de vidrio, rellena hasta el tope de lasagna, con aspecto de estar muy caliente.

La deposita en la mesa frente a sus hermanos. Aberforth se inclina hacia adelante, con aspecto de lobo, cuchillo y tenedor en mano.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No puedes esperar unos momentos? –Por toda respuesta, el otro levanta las manos, como alegando su inocencia.

El director de Hogwarts se dirige a la cocina para traer una botella de hidromiel que ha comprado para la ocasión. Y cuando vuelve, la bandeja ya no está intacta. El cambio que se ha producido es ínfimo, pero Albus está seguro que alguien ha metido la mano en la comida. Mira a los otros Dumbledore, quienes rehúyen su mirada.

Aunque Ariana tiene salsa en la frente, y Aberforth la nariz manchada.

Y lo único que puede hacer Albus es sonreír. Su familia es única.


End file.
